


Do you want me (dead?)

by IminlovewiththeWincest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anorexic Sam Winchester, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bottom Sam, Canon Divergence, Fat Sam - Freeform, Feeder Dean, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Out of Character Dean Winchester, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 08, Spoilers, Top Dean, Weight Gain, feederism
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IminlovewiththeWincest/pseuds/IminlovewiththeWincest
Summary: Dean non avrebbe mai pensato di cadere così in basso. Pensava che avere una relazione col proprio fratello fosse la cosa più immorale e il peccato più grave di cui avrebbe potuto macchiarsi. Ma provare piacere nel vedere Sam ingrassare lo faceva sentire ancora più colpevole e ad un passo dall'inferno (come se non ci avesse già trascorso abbastanza tempo). Sam, al contrario, non si faceva poi così tanti scrupoli. Il problema principale? Farlo capire a Dean.





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti,  
> questo è la mia prima Wincest e la prima FF che scrivo dopo molti anni, quindi siate clementi con me ^_^'  
> L'idea mi ronzava in testa da un pò e oggi ho avuto l'ispirazione.  
> Non ho alcuna idea sulla piega che prenderà questa storia, nè quando posterò il prossimo capitolo, ma sono una persona che porta a termine quello che inizia, perciò non disperate.  
> Ovviamente non c'è bisogno che vi dica che se i temi trattati non sono di vostro gradimento o offendono la vostra sensibilità  
> questa non è la storia che fa per voi.  
> I personaggi menzionati purtroppo non mi appartengono ecc. ecc. ecc.  
> Grazie per aver letto e se vi va lasciate un commento, anche per segnalarmi eventuali errori o per indicare eventuali passaggi che non vi sono piaciuti!  
> Ci rileggiamo al prossimo capitolo :)

Non lo aveva programmato. Era semplicemente successo. Così, da un momento all'altro.  
Non era qualcosa a cui avesse mai pensato. In fondo era una fantasia per disturbati, persone fuori di testa. Da adolescente non aveva mai mostrato segni di interesse di questo tipo, le sue erano sempre state fantasie comuni alla media. Non avrebbe mai pensato un giorno di provare piacere per una cosa del genere. Ma in fondo, se proprio doveva essere sincero con se stesso, da adolescente non aveva mai pensato a suo fratello come a un possibile partner. Se qualcuno avesse solamente provato ad accennare a una simile possibilità si sarebbe preso un bel cazzotto in faccia e tanti saluti.  
E invece eccolo qui, a rimuginare su come la situazione potesse essergli sfuggita così di mano.  
E il problema di fondo, cosa che avrebbe dovuto attirare la sua attenzione come un campanello d'allarme, era proprio il fatto di avere una relazione con suo fratello.  
Invece la cosa non lo turbava, non era questo a stressarlo e a fargli passare notti insonni. O meglio, non era più questo. Dean aveva accettato da tempo la naturale evoluzione del loro rapporto.  
Da quando era andato a riprendere Sam a Stanford per farsi aiutare a ritrovare loro padre, il loro rapporto era apparso subito diverso. Nel corso degli anni trascorsi insieme c'erano stati molti alti e bassi tra di loro, con i bassi che avevano prevalso nettamente.  
Il fatto è che Dean non si fidava più di Sam da quando l'aveva abbandonato, perchè di tradimento si era trattato. Dean l'aveva cresciuto, c'era sempre stato per Sam e lui come lo ripagava? Con egoismo e voltandogli le spalle, ecco come.  
Non aveva giovato il fatto che Sam avesse un pessimo caratteraccio, era così ostinato e cocciuto!  
Tuttavia, nonostante il tradimento di Sam con Ruby e il gran casino dell'apocalisse, Dean non era mai riuscito ad odiarlo.  
Sammy era il suo mondo, la sua ancora di salvezza e in un certo senso lo aiutava a rimanere sano di mente e focalizzato nella loro battaglia contro il male.  
Battaglia che faceva parte ormai non solo del suo mondo esteriore ma anche interiore.  
Quando aveva iniziato ad avere sogni erotici con Sam come protagonista aveva pensato che qualche entità demoniaca si stesse prendendo gioco di lui, che fosse stato posseduto.  
Ma non era possibile, il suo tatuaggio ne era la prova tangibile.  
Per giorni aveva smesso di parlare o guardare Sam, le loro interazioni ridotte all'osso, giusto quel po' che bastava per continuare a mandare avanti la baracca.  
Ma Sam gli mancava. Eppure era lì, così vicino, se avesse voluto avrebbe potuto togliersi quel peso, sistemare le cose. Ma non lo avrebbe mai fatto, non poteva dire una cosa del genere e sperare che tutto continuasse a funzionare come se nulla fosse. Sapeva che nessuno dei due aveva problemi ad accettare cose fuori dal normale, in fondo erano stati cresciuti come cacciatori di esseri soprannaturali. Ma Dean era convinto che ci fosse un limite a tutto, e che se dovesse esserci un'eccezione alla regola questa dovesse essere proprio l'incesto.  
Ma si sbagliava, eccome. Sam non era mai stato un soldato modello, non era mai stato bravo ad eseguire gli ordini senza fare domande. E questo era un tratto di lui che generava in Dean un profondo conflitto. Odio e amore. Ammirazione e rabbia.  
Sam aveva resistito più che poteva fino a quando, dopo aver portato a termine un caso particolarmente spinoso in cui Dean aveva quasi rischiato la vita per un banale errore, accecato dalla rabbia era andato dritto al sodo.  
Ovviamente Dean aveva cercato di minimizzare il problema, di sfuggire a quella conversazione che tanto temeva. Ma Sam non ne voleva sapere di lasciar perdere e così, in puro stile Winchester, se l'erano date di santa ragione.  
Sam era steso a terra, ansimante, il naso rotto e un sopracciglio spaccato. Dean non era messo meglio. Nonostante Sam fosse il nerd della famiglia e preferisse i libri e il sapere alla violenza e alle armi, quando scendeva in campo lo faceva mettendoci tutto se stesso, come c'era da aspettarsi da Mr. Perfettino. Avrebbe avuto la meglio su qualsiasi avversario ma non su Dean. L'aveva visto crescere e non era solo un fratello per lui, era stata la figura più vicina a un padre che avesse mai potuto avere, quindi conosceva tutti i suoi punti deboli.  
Una volta atterrato definitivamente Sam, Dean fece per andarsene.  
Sapeva di esserci andato giù pesante, ma non abbastanza da doversi preoccupare di averlo ferito gravemente.  
Stava per aprire la porta e andarsene quando sentì un singhiozzo. Il suo corpo si immobilizzò ed entrò immediatamente nella modalità automatica “Sammy ha bisogno di me”. Per cui nonostante fosse paralizzato dalla paura e l'unica cosa che più desiderava era mettere fra loro più km di distanza possibili, tornò indietro e si inginocchiò affianco a lui.  
“S-s-stai bene?” gli chiese dopo qualche istante, balbettando. La situazione era soffocante. Non sapeva cosa dire, come comportarsi. Accidenti, Sam sapeva quanto odiava quelle situazioni, non erano mica delle femminucce che sentivano il bisogno di risolvere qualsiasi problema con una bella chiacchierata, lacrime, abracci e promesse del tipo “non lo farò mai più,tesoro”?  
All'inizio Sam non rispose, altri minuti passarono e sembrarono ore.  
Fino a quando, con voce strozzata e dal tono così triste che avrebbe spezzato il cuore persino a chi professava di non averlo, gli disse: - Mi odi davvero così tanto? Ho rischiato di perderti di nuovo oggi, Dean. Se non mi vuoi più attorno dimmelo. Preferisco che tu me lo dica piuttosto che soffrire questo trattamento un altro giorno di più-.  
E a quelle parole Dean non aveva resistito, aveva baciato Sam ed era stato uno dei momenti più belli della sua vita. Come se finalmente tutti i pezzi del puzzle fossero finalmente al loro posto e  
potesse tornare a respirare perchè si era tolto quell'enorme peso dal petto.  
Quando si era reso conto di ciò che stava facendo era troppo tardi. Non poteva certo uscirsene con un “era tutto uno scherzo, era solo per farti stare zitto e per mettere fine a questa agonizzante conversazione”.  
Mai si sarebbe aspettato che Sam lo afferrasse per la maglietta e ricambiasse.  
Da quella notte le cose tra loro erano cambiate di nuovo. Certo, non che fossero poi tanto diverse e che improvvisamente Dean componesse poesie esaltando la bellezza di Sam o lo portasse fuori a cena, o tantomeno gli regalasse fiori o cioccolatini.  
Dean aveva sempre fatto fatica ad accettare i cambiamenti, per cui le cose cambiarono piano piano.  
Dal masturbarsi passarono ai pompini, da lì al fare sesso per poi terminare col fare l'amore e dormire insieme, dapprima nel letto di Sam e solo dopo aver consumato un rapporto, e poi in un letto matrimoniale, tutte le sere. In fondo era la soluzione più comoda, no? E anche quella più economica quando si trovavano a dover pernottare in un motel.   
Insomma, le cose tra di loro andavano bene, Dean riusciva addirittura a sopportare di dormire abbracciato a Sam (non l'avrebbe mai ammesso, ma adorava le coccole e dormire abbracciato a Sam lo aiutava a non avere incubi e a riposare meglio) e adorava stuzzicare la sua gelosia flirtando con qualsiasi ragazza gli capitasse a tiro.  
Ma ovviamente le cose non potevano andare bene per sempre, quando mai i Winchester erano stati fortunati? Se Sam non l'avesse fatto Dean ora non si ritroverebbe in questo casino, a rimuginare su un problema che poteva avere una sola soluzione e che Dean non aveva il coraggio di prendere.


	2. The awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti,  
> oggi mi sentivo ispirata e ho scritto il secondo capitolo.  
> La storia ha preso forma finalmente. Ho aggiunto dei tag, quindi se qualcuno di voi non ha terminato di vedere la stagione 08 di SPN....Beh, io vi ho avvertiti!  
> Comunque sia dal prossimo capitolo la storia vera e propria avrà inizio. Non so voi, ma ho sempre odiato leggere FF puramente porno, che non abbiano un minimo di trama per intenderci.  
> Ah, ultimissima cosa. Si, Dean è tremendamente OOC, lo so. Ma ho un debole per le sdolcinatezze ._.  
> E non ho mai visto SPN in italiano, per cui non sapevo come rendere "son of a bitch" e ho preferito lasciarlo così, in inglese. Detto questo vi saluto, ci rileggiamo nel prossimo capitolo =) Vi ricordo sempre che commenti o kudos fanno sempre piacere ^-^

Dean aveva quasi perso Sam ma ce l'avevano fatta. Le porte dell'inferno erano chiuse per sempre. O per lo meno questa era la loro speranza. Questo non significava che il mondo fosse libero dal male, no di certo. Ma una meritata pausa potevano pur prendersela, o no?!  
Terminate le prove Sam era caduto in coma. Castiel aveva aiutato Dean nel limite delle sue possibilità, ma non aveva saputo dirgli quando o se si sarebbe mai risvegliato.  
Dean aveva passato giorni d'inferno. Non aveva mai lasciato la stanza di Sam ed era rimasto al suo fianco giorno e notte. Sam, il suo Sammy era così pallido e senza vita, fragile come non lo era mai stato, tutto il contrario dell'uomo forte, muscoloso e pieno di vita che conosceva e aveva imparato ad amare.

Semmai si fosse svegliato Dean si era ripromesso che sarebbe cambiato. Avrebbe trattato Sam con tutto l'amore e il rispetto che si meritava. E se Sam aveva bisogno di costanti rassicurazioni sul fatto di essere amato, che fossero le tanto apparentemente odiate coccole o dichiarazioni strappalacrime, Dean non si sarebbe tirato indietro.  
Sam era sempre stata la persona più importante per lui, l'unica cosa che lo faceva andare avanti in un'esistenza grigia e priva di qualsiasi possibilità di raggiungere, un giorno, la felicità.  
Ma non era bravo a parole, non era mai riuscito a dirgli ciò che provava davvero per lui. Non capiva nemmeno come facesse Sam a voler stare con lui, era un mistero. Se solo avesse voluto avrebbe potuto trovare di meglio, senza alcun problema.  
Se si andava oltre l'apparenza e lo si conosceva a fondo, non c'era molto di che da amare in Dean.  
Non gli piaceva esporsi, portava una maschera addosso che impedisse alla gente di vedere quanto in realtà fosse fragile, vulnerabile e patetico. Eppure Sam lo amava, nonostante la maggior parte delle volte gli imponesse la sua visione delle cose, nonostante lo prendesse costantemente in giro per qualsiasi cosa, dai suoi capelli, al cibo e al voler esprimere a tutti i costi le sue emozioni o parlare per risolvere qualsiasi discussione o problema, invece di far finta di nulla e tirare avanti come Dean aveva sempre fatto.  
Dean se n'era reso conto solo ora. La maggior parte delle volte l'aveva dato per scontato, oppure l'aveva ferito con le sue parole. E Dio solo sa quanto avrebbe voluto rimangiarsele e avere un'altra possibilità di fare le cose per bene.  
Non l'avrebbe mai confessato a nessuno, nemmeno a Sam, ma aveva pianto. E aveva pregato. Se a Dio importava qualcosa di loro quello era il momento di battere un colpo. Suo fratello aveva rischiato la vita per l'umanità, salvarlo sarebbe stato il minimo per ringraziarlo del suo gesto altruista. Ma nulla, nessuno aveva risposto alle sue preghiere.  
Cas veniva quasi ogni giorno a sincerarsi delle condizioni del minore dei Winchester, e anche se non l'aveva espressamente detto, Dean aveva capito che stava cercando di stargli vicino e di controllare anche lui. E di questo Dean gli era profondamente grato. Cas era importante per lui, quasi quanto Sam. Era uno di famiglia ormai. 

 

I giorni trascorsero così, grigi, vuoti, lenti, dolorosi.  
Fino a che, dopo 3 settimane di sofferente agonia che stava lentamente divorando Dean dall'interno, Sam si era svegliato. Dean non riusciva a crederci.  
Un attimo prima il suo fratellino giaceva lì, privo di sensi e all'apparenza di vita, e un attimo dopo si stava muovendo.  
Dean si era alzato di scatto dalla sedia e si era avvicinato al letto. Iniziò a chiamarlo “Sammy,!Sammy!”  
Ripeteva il suo nome come una litania, ma il collegamento cervello-bocca era stato interrotto e non riusciva a pensare ad altro se non che finalmente Sam si stava svegliando, era vivo!  
Sam aprì gli occhi lentamente, e con voce roca sussurrò “Dean?”  
Dean non sapeva cosa fare o dire. Era pervaso da un'infinità di emozioni. Gioia, esaltazione, rabbia, stanchezza, frustrazione ma sopratutto amore.  
“Giuro su Dio, Sam, un altro scherzo del genere e io...” ma non riuscì a finire la frase, fu scosso da forti singhiozzi. Non voleva piangere, odiava farlo e sopratutto di fronte a Sam, ma non potè fare nulla per frenarsi.  
Si coprì gli occhi, non voleva che Sam lo vedesse così fragile.  
Ma bastò il suo nome pronunciato dal suo fatellino per farlo capitolare.  
“Dean” lo chiamò e riuscì a infondere quella singola parola di così tanti significati e sfumature che non potè fare a meno di sdraiarsi sul letto accanto a Sam e abracciarlo stretto al suo petto.  
“Non fare mai più una cosa del genere, son of a bitch!Non lasciarmi mai più Sammy.”  
Tra i singhiozzi non faceva che ripetergli questo e moltre altre simili sdolcinatezze.  
Rimasero a lungo così, stretti l'uno all'altro. Con Dean che sussurrava dolci parole, che gli apriva il suo cuore come non aveva mai fatto prima, e Sam che piangeva contro il suo petto.  
Una volta che si furono calmati Sam, con il volto ancora premuto contro il petto di Dean chiese “Ce l'abbiamo davvero fatta?”  
“Sì,” rispose Dean, “ce l'hai fatta, Sammy.”

 

Le due settimane che trascorsero furono le più belle e felici che Dean avesse mai ricordato.  
Sam era ancora molto debole, ma Cas, che era accorso subito non appena Dean l'aveva chiamato, aveva confermato che era tutto a posto e che Sam era sano come un pesce.  
Comunque sia Dean, che era sempre il solito apprensivo e iper-protettivo, aveva costretto Sam a letto fino a quando non si fosse ripreso del tutto.  
E dato che dopo un paio di giorni il suo fratellino aveva iniziato a lamentarsi a causa della noia ci aveva pensato lui a dargli qualcosa da fare.  
All'inizio aveva avuto timore e si era limitato alla semplice masturbazione, ma poi Sam aveva saputo essere molto persuasivo, e così avevano passato quei giorni a riesplorare i propri corpi, a riassaporarsi dopo quella che era parsa un'eternità.  
E Dean, che credeva non fosse possibile, si era innamorato di nuovo di Sam, se possibile anche più di prima.  
Tutto iniziava finalmente a filare per il verso giusto. Fino a quella fatidica sera.


	3. Skin & bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve a tutti,  
> scusate il ritardo ma in questi giorni non ho avuto molto tempo di scrivere! Lo so, avevo promesso che in questo capitolo ci sarebbe stata un pò più di azione ma credo che dovrete avere un pò più di pazienza, per almeno un altro capitolo!  
> In questo capitolo ci sono riferimenti velati a dei problemi di peso di Sam e all'anoressia. Non è un tema che verrà trattato nel dettaglio ed è un elemento che ho deciso di aggiungere all'ultimo momento che è puramente funzionale alla pseudo-trama di questa FF. Detto ciò, se leggere di questo argomento urta la vostra sensibilità, ovviamente questo capitolo non fa per voi. Un'ultima cosa..Siccome non sono brava a dare i titoli alle mie FF o ai capitoli, la maggior parte delle volte mi ispiro alle canzoni che ascolto.Questo capitolo prende il nome da una canzone dei Marianas trench, mentre la FF da una canzone degli All time low che stavo ascoltando proprio mentre "mi disperavo" per trovare un titolo a questa cosa che sto scrivendo >-<''  
> Ora vi lascio al capitolo, buona lettura! Grazie a chi mi ha lasciato dei kudos e vi ricordo che sono sempre ben accetti, come anche i commenti!  
> Ci rileggiamo al prossimo capitolo ^_^

Sam aveva una concezione del cibo diversa rispetto a Dean. A Dean non importava seguire un'alimentazione sana, e tantomeno era interessato alle calorie, ai valori nutrizionali, ai grassi saturi e insaturi e tutte quelle cazzate da fissati del fitness.  
Aveva un approccio molto più pratico e semplicistico insomma. Gli piaceva una cosa? La mangiava. Non gli piaceva una cosa?Non la mangiava e fine della storia.  
Non era colpa sua se prediligeva i cibi spazzatura e odiava fiocchi d'avena, yogurt magri e qualsiasi tipo di verdura, insalata, cavoli o spinaci che fossero.  
Con tutti i pericoli che la vita da cacciatore comportava, quello di un infarto non era sicuramente in cima alla sua lista. E, come ripeteva sempre a Sam, col tipo di lavoro che svolgevano non potevano che vivere nel presente. “Oggi potrebbe essere il mio ultimo giorno di vita, che cazzo vuoi che mi freghi del colesterolo alto? Se è il bacon a uccidermi non ho nessunissimo problema, sempre meglio di vivere una vita triste mangiando erba e omelette di albume d'uovo”.

Sam, al contrario, vedeva il cibo come carburante per il proprio corpo. Non gli importava il sapore, ciò che contava era che contenesse proteine, pochi grassi e non gli provocasse un arresto cardiaco alla sola visione.  
Non aveva un legame emotivo col cibo, a differenza di altre persone (Dean).  
Certo, c'erano dei cibi che a volte si concedeva, che non erano particolarmente salutari ma che gli piacevano molto.  
Ma se passavano mesi prima che ne mangiasse di nuovo per lui non aveva alcuna importanza.  
Poteva benissimo vivere in un mondo privo di torte, cheeseburgers e patatine al chili.  
Probabilmente aveva ingurgitato tanto di quel cibo spazzatura da bambino che, anche se avesse passato il resto della sua vita a mangiare solamente verdura e frutta niente di tutto ciò gli avrebbe garantito di non morire di diabete o infarto.

Dean aveva sempre preso in giro Sam per la sua alimentazione, eppure avrebbe preferito vederlo mangiare quel cibo disgustoso che il digiuno che si era auto-imposto.  
Sam non aveva ripreso neanche un kg da quando si era svegliato dal coma. Nonostante Dean si sforzasse di preparargli qualsiasi piatto gli piacesse non riusciva a mandarne giù che pochi bocconi prima di dichiararsi sazio o affermare di non essere affamato.  
Dean aveva cercato di rimanere calmo, nonostante la pazienza non fosse tra i suoi punti di forza, e per le prime settimane c'era anche riuscito, occupato com'era a riappropriarsi del corpo e dell'anima di Sam dopo quello che gli era sembrato un lasso di tempo interminabile senza di lui.  
Gli era sempre stato accanto, non l'aveva mai abbandonato, eppure si era sentito così solo, quasi come se il suo Sammy non fosse stato con lui per tutto il tempo.  
Ma all'ennesimo rifiuto di mangiare non era riuscito a trattenersi. Sam aveva perso almeno un altro paio di kg . Aveva il volto pallido e infossato, ogni volta che lo teneva stretto a sé gli sembrava di abbracciare uno scheletro tanto le sue costole e le ossa del bacino erano sporgenti.  
I vestiti erano talmente larghi e gli pendevano informi dal corpo, quasi fossero abiti smessi di qualcun'altro.  
Non gli era mai sembrato così fragile come in quel momento.  
Avrebbe voluto stringerlo al petto, cullarlo e sussurrargli che non l'avrebbe mai abbandonato, che tutto sarebbe andato bene. Ma la tensione e lo stress accumulati nei mesi precedenti la conclusione delle prove, l'impotenza di fronte al coma di Sam, il dolore di averlo quasi perso, l'assenza di miglioramento del suo stato di salute e l'essere rimasto con le mani in mano senza un caso da risolvere per così tanto tempo lo fecero scoppiare.  
“Sono stufo di sprecare cibo e tempo a cucinare inutilmente.”  
Non appena pronunciate quelle parole Sam, che era seduto di fronte a lui al tavolo della cucina, alzò lo sguardo dal suo libro e lo fissò con espressione indecifrabile.  
Dean si era pentito all'istante delle parole che aveva pronunciato e avrebbe voluto scusarsi, ma l'atteggiamento impassibile di Sam lo stava davvero innervosendo.  
“Sei pelle e ossa, ogni volta che ti tocco ho paura di farti del male. Non capisci che mi preoccupo per te? Sei un egoista, a te non te ne frega un cazzo di quello che ho provato quando eri in coma, quando ho rischiato di perderti. Dopo tutto quello che ho passato, che ho fatto, è possibile che tu non possa sforzarti neanche un po'?Son of a bitch!”  
Mentre pronunciava queste parole si era alzato dal tavolo, aveva preso il piatto lasciato intatto da Sam e l'aveva scaraventato a terra.  
Il cuore gli batteva forte, le mani gli tremavano. Eppure Sam era rimasto fermo ad osservarlo, nessuna emozione a tradire quello che provava.  
“Sai cosa ti dico?Io ho chiuso” sbottò Dean, la voce che si incrinava pericolosamente. Gli veniva da piangere, ma non l'avrebbe mai fatto di fronte a Sam.  
Poi le parole gli uscirono di bocca, senza che potesse fermarle.  
“Non vuoi mangiare, vuoi continuare con questo stupido pseudo-sciopero della fame?Fa pure.Sappi che d'ora in poi non ti toccherò più, fino a quando non avrai messo su peso.”  
Quelle parole sembrarono ridestare Sam, e per la prima volta da quando Dean aveva iniziato con quella scenata sul suo volto si dipinse un espressione di dolore misto a paura.  
“Ma Dea-” sussurrò con un filo di voce.  
“Non ci provare, puoi fare il triste o affranto quanto vuoi, questa volta non funzionerà. Sono al limite Sam, e l'unica cosa che voglio fare in questo momento è mettere più distanza possibile tra noi.”  
E pronunciate queste parole uscì a passi pesanti dalla cucina e salì le scale che lo avrebbero portato fuori dal bunker, lontano dai problemi e lontano dall'uomo che amava e che aveva giurato a se stesso di proteggere a qualsiasi costo. Aveva bisogno di una boccata d'aria, si sentiva soffocare da due emozioni contrastanti: la rabbia per l'indifferenza di Sam e l'impotenza di fronte a questa situazione, il tutto condito da una generosa dose di senso di colpa.  



	4. What happened last night?

Dean era uscito di fretta, senza prendere né cellulare né giacca.  
Del cellulare non gli interessava poi molto, era sicuro che se lo avesse avuto a portata di mano il suo proposito di allontanarsi da Sam sarebbe andato a farsi benedire.  
Lo stesso non si poteva dire della giacca. Era metà novembre, era notte, e faceva dannatamente freddo. Era da qualche giorno che non metteva piede fuori dal bunker e a giudicare dalle pozzanghere formatesi ai lati della strada doveva aver piovuto, e anche molto.  
Il vento si era alzato e gelido e impietoso gli sferzava il viso. Si abbottonò la camicia e con le mani in tasca si incamminò per la strada buia, senza avere la minima idea di cosa fare o dove andare.  
Si era scordato anche del portafoglio, constatò con frustrazione, e anche se avesse avuto le chiavi della macchina non avrebbe potuto prenderla dato che era parcheggiata nel garage e questo avrebbe comportato tornare indietro. E lui non era pronto.  
Cosa avrebbe detto a Sam? E se stava piangendo?E se non voleva più saperne di lui?  
“Meraviglioso Dean, davvero fantastico. Le cose stavano andando bene tra di voi per una volta. E gli stavi finalmente mostrando un lato di te che avevi sempre avuto paura di rivelargli, e tu cosa fai?Te ne esci con una scenata da psicopatico con tanto di piatti lanciati a terra e porte sbattute. Una vera e propria drama queen, son of a bitch!” urlò. Tanto su quella strada non passava mai nessuno e la prima cittadina era ad almeno una ventina di minuti di macchina.  
Dean era talmente tanto assorto nei suoi pensieri che non si accorse nemmeno di quanto avesse camminato e di dove si trovasse.  
Quando finalmente riuscì a tornare davanti all'ingresso del bunker aveva i piedi che gli facevano male, le labbra talmente screpolate che se avesse provato ad aprire un minimo la bocca si sarebbero spaccate all'istante e gli faceva male la testa. Per non parlare del freddo che era talmente forte adesso che l'eco dei suoi denti che battevano risuonava per la strada oscura e solitaria.  
Dean non era giunto ad una conclusione sul da farsi. O meglio, sapeva che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto affrontare Sam, ma preferiva evitare il confronto diretto in quel momento.  
Era troppo stanco e demoralizzato. Per questo, con le dita incrociate dietro la schiena, sperando che Sam fosse già in camera sua a dormire, aprì la pesante porta del bunker cercando di fare il meno rumore possibile e scese i gradini lentamente e silenziosamente.  
Non accese le luci e si diresse verso il bagno, aveva bisogno di farsi una doccia. Ma proprio mentre stava attraversando la stanza della guerra il suo piede andò a sbattere contro un oggetto che rotolò a terra e produsse un rumore che riecheggiò forte nelle anguste pareti del bunker. E magari, se non se ne fosse uscito urlando esasperato “Son of a bitch!” Sam non si sarebbe svegliato. Magari. Era solo una supposizione.  
Dean si rassegnò e un po' a tentoni e un po' grazie alla sua buona memoria fotografica riuscì a trovare quasi immediatamente l'interruttore.  
Appena la luce si accese e la sua vista si fu abituata notò che il pavimento era pieno di bottiglie di birra, alcune ridotte in frantumi. Ed erano vuote, quasi tutte almeno.  
“Oh, no.” disse Dean. Le cose si mettevano male.

In realtà Dean non pensava che le cose potessero mettersi anche peggio. Ma ormai doveva saperlo, era un Winchester e quando mai erano stati fortunati?  
Stava per dirigersi a cercare Sam, sperando stesse bene, quando per poco non ebbe un infarto a causa di Cas. Come sempre l'angelo non capiva che comparire dietro una persona all'improvviso non era uso comune nel mondo umano. E no, il fatto che lo salutasse non cambiava le cose ma Castiel sembrava non volerselo mettere in testa e onestamente Dean non era in vena di fargli l'ennesima ramanzina del genere “No, Cas questo non si fa!”  
“Senti Cas, non ho proprio te-” disse Dean in tono scocciato, sperando di fargli capire che non aveva tempo da dedicargli in quel momento, ma Cas lo interruppe bruscamente e il suo tono irato fu abbastanza per zittire Dean e incutergli un po' di timore.  
“Sta zitto, Dean. Si può sapere che cos'hai fatto a Sam?Sono passato per vedere come ve la stavate cavando e mi sono ritrovato a dover fare da babysitter a un Winchester ubriaco.   
E lasciamelo dire: tenere a bada te è un'impresa ma tenere d'occhio Sam mi ha fatto cambiare idea.  
Fortuna che non succede spesso.”  
A Dean veniva da ridere al pensiero di Cas che faceva da babysitter al suo fratellino ma per non mandarlo su tutte le furie cercò di rimanere serio e impassibile. Da una parte capiva l'angelo. Le poche volte che Sam si era davvero ubriacato si potevano contare sulla punta delle dita. Grazie alla sua stazza Sam era sempre riuscito a reggere bene l'alcol. Ma quando superava il limite diventava una ragazza in piena sindrome premestruale.  
Un minuto prima era lì a ridere per qualsiasi cosa, anche la meno buffa, e l'attimo dopo si metteva a piangere disperato se Dean provava ad andare un secondo in bagno ( “Lo sapevo che facevi finta di tenere a me, tu mi vuoi solo per il mio corpo.” Si, Dean se lo ricordava ancora, con grande rammarico di Sam.)  
Per non parlare del fatto che era appiccicoso. Sam conosceva bene Dean, sapeva che non amava molto il contatto fisico a differenza sua. Per questo cercava sempre di contenersi e di rispettare questo suo “limite”. Quando era ubriaco, però, Sam non aveva il controllo di sé e della situazione e non faceva che abbracciare Dean, cercare di coccolarlo e in generale diventava difficile scrollarselo di dosso.  
Mentre era immerso in questi pensieri non si era accorto che Cas si era lanciato in un resoconto delle prodezze di Sam, fino a quando l'angelo non disse “e ha tentato di togliermi i vestiti.”  
“Ah, ha tentato di toglierti i ves-” iniziò Dean, cercando di non dare a vedere che non aveva ascoltato una parola di quanto Cas aveva appena detto, quando il suo cervello realizzò quanto Cas aveva appena detto.  
“Che cosa ha fatto Sam?” urlò Dean spintonando l'angelo e afferrandolo per il bavero del trench, pronto a farlo fuori se solo si fosse azzardato a toccare il SUO Sam.  
“ Dean” sospirò Cas rassegnato. “Hai ascoltato una parola di quello che ho detto?”   
Dean stava per rispondere quando Cas lo interruppe dicendo “Ovviamente no. Se mi lasci ti racconterò tutto quello che è successo.”  
Dean si calmò visibilmente e lasciò andare Cas che si avviò al centro della sala, verso il tavolo, facendo cenno a Dean di seguirlo.  
Una volta accomodati Cas iniziò il suo racconto dicendo “E io che pensavo che la parte difficile sarebbe stata tenere a bada Sam ma mi sbagliavo.”  
Dean gli scoccò un'occhiataccia ma Cas lo ignorò e proseguì dicendo “Quando sono arrivato Sam era già più che ubriaco. Stava piangendo, diceva che tu non l'amavi più, che ti sei solo approfittato del suo corpo (“Di nuovo con questa storia?Sarà il caso di fare un bel discorsetto a Samantha appena si riprende.”) e che siccome non ti piace più sei uscito a cercare qualcuno che potesse rimpiazzarlo. Mentre tentava di alzarsi dalla sedia per andare in cucina ho deciso di portarlo in camera e metterlo a letto. La cosa non gli è piaciuta affatto, mi ha quasi messo KO con un pugno, e mentre cercavo di alzarmi da terra ha iniziato a lanciarmi delle bottiglie di birra, e per fortuna che la sua mira non era buona come al solito. Non contento dopo essere riuscito a trascinarlo a letto e mentre cercavo di svestirlo, all'improvviso mi ha baciato e ha tentato di togliermi i vestiti. Non faceva che ripetermi “ Oh, avanti Cas, so che lo vuoi anche tu. Lo so, non sono Dean ma non sono neanche così innocente come potresti pensare. So quello che faccio, vedrai che-” e qui Cas si interruppe, per poi terminare il suo resoconto dicendo “preferisco non ripetere quello che mi ha detto, troppo esplicito. So solo che d'ora in poi non guarderò più Sam allo stesso modo. Comunque sia alla fine l'ho messo fuori combattimento e ora è nella sua stanza che dorme. Si può sapere che cos'è successo da averlo sconvolto tanto?”  
Dean era rimasto in silenzio per tutto il racconto. All'inizio quello che aveva fatto Sam l'aveva divertito, ma arrivato al punto in cui aveva tentato di sedurre Cas la gelosia si era impossessata di lui e aveva dovuto fare un grande sforzo per non prendersela con l'angelo. In fondo non era colpa sua e poi aveva già passato un brutto quarto d'ora.  
Prendendo un grosso respiro e cercando di calmarsi raccontò a Cas quello che era successo.  
“Dean” disse l'angelo serio dopo aver ascoltato tutto ed essersi preso qualche attimo per rispondere.  
“Capisco il tuo punto di vista, e capisco quanto ti preoccupi per lui. So che è la persona che più ami al mondo e hai paura di perderlo di nuovo. Ma le prove hanno segnato profondamente Sam e non solo a livello fisico. Ha bisogno di te, è estremamente debole, soprattutto mentalmente.  
Non avresti potuto avere un po' di tatto e ragionare di più sul modo migliore di esprimergli la tua preoccupazione?”  
“Senti Cas, non mettertici anche tu. Mi sento già abbastanza da schifo per quello che è successo, e inoltre... -Pronto, ma non mi conosci affatto?Sono Dean Winchester, l'impulsività fa parte del mio curriculum.”  
Dean parlò con fare stizzito, ma appena terminato e notata l'espressione ferita di Cas si pentì e disse subito “Scusa Cas, mi dispiace. È stata una giornata lunga e sono stanco. Domani parlerò con Sam e mi scuserò. Ti ringrazio per il tuo aiuto e terrò bene a mente le tue parole.”  
Detto questo l'angelo si alzò dalla sedia, si diresse dov'era seduto Dean e gli sorrise in maniera incoraggiante. “Buona fortuna per domani, credo che ne avrai bisogno.” gli disse prima di scomparire, non prima di assicurargli che sarebbe passato appena possibile a controllare che tutto fosse tornato a posto tra loro.  
“Grazie mille, Cas.” disse Dean in tono sarcastico. Ma stava parlando da solo, Cas era già andato via. Dean rimise a posto il casino combinato da Sam cercando di evitare il più possibile l'inevitabile. Poi si fece una doccia e alla fine si recò in camera di Sam, che stava dormendo abbracciato al suo cuscino. Aveva un'espressione di dolore dipinta sul volto, sicuramente stava avendo un incubo.  
Lo prese tra le braccia senza alcuno sforzo e si diresse verso la camera che condividevano.  
Quando si stese al suo fianco lo strinse a sé, gli depositò un bacio sulla guancia e gli disse sospirando “Ti amo, Sammy, ma cosa devo fare con te?”  
Non appena poggiò la testa sul cuscino si addormentò.

Dean non dormiva mai bene. Dopo tutto gli orrori che aveva vissuto durante la sua breve vita, dall'inferno, al perdere svariate volte Sam, passando per la sua permanenza in purgatorio, la morte di Bobby... Beh, sicuramente se si fosse deciso a recarsi da uno strizzacervelli, al termine della prima seduta avrebbero ricoverato entrambi in un ospedale psichiatrico, questo poco ma sicuro.  
Riusciva a dormire bene solo quando era con Sam, ma non questa volta. Aveva sognato di quando Lucifero si era impossessato del suo corpo e poi Sam si era sacrificato per rinchiuderlo nuovamente nella gabbia. Si svegliò urlando. Ci mise qualche secondo di troppo a riprendere completamente conoscienza. Sam era con lui, non c'era nulla di cui preoccuparsi. Eccetto il fatto che Sam non era più a letto. Dean si alzò di scatto, per l''ennesima volta la paura si impossessò di lui. Uscì dalla camera e stava per recarsi in cucina quando senti dei rumori provenire dal bagno. La porta era aperta e vi si diresse a passo svelto.  
Quando entrò si ritrovò di fronte il fratellino inginocchiato a terra, abbracciato al wc, mentre era intento a vomitare anche l'anima.  
Dean, che era capace di trovare il lato divertente in qualsiasi situazione, soprattutto quando si trovava nei guai, sorrise e disse “Buongiorno, Sammy. Ti lascio solo per qualche ora e tu pensi che il modo migliore per goderti il tuo tempo libero sia berti un intero birrificio?”  
Sam, che sussultò spaventato perchè non aveva sentito il fratello avvicinarsi, si limitò a lanciargli un'occhiataccia e ad ignorarlo.  
Dean provò ad accovacciarsi di fianco a lui quando ebbe finito, per aiutarlo, ma Sam lo scansò in malo modo e si rimise in piedi sulle gambe malferme cercando di non darlo a vedere.  
Dean sospirò e ripensò alle parole di Cas. Quanto aveva avuto ragione. Certo, non pensava che far ragionare Sam sarebbe stata una passeggiata ma ci aveva sperato.  
Sam uscì barcollando e appoggiandosi al muro e stupì Dean dirigendosi verso la sala della guerra invece che in camera da letto.  
Sul tavolo troneggiava minaccioso un borsone. Di nuovo la paura si impossessò delle viscere di Dean, e questa volta non a torto.  
Sam afferrò il borsone e fece per dirigersi verso l'uscita ma si ritrovò Dean che gli si era parato di fronte. “Spostati” gli ingiunse Sam. Dean avrebbe preferito che Sam gli urlasse contro perchè era quando agiva in maniera così calma e pacata che avevano avuto le peggiori discussioni.  
“Sammy” provò Dean con tono conciliante.  
“Sammy un cazzo” gli rispose Sam. “L'unica cosa che voglio al momento è mettere più distanza possibile tra noi.”  
Ok, Sam si era offeso. Dean non poteva biasimarlo, non era stata una delle sue uscite migliori. E a giudicare dal veleno che aveva sputato citandolo alla lettera se l'era presa anche parecchio.  
“Per favore, metti giù il borsone e parliamone, ok?” disse Dean nel tono più calmo che gli riusciva ma se il suo fratellino avesse continuato su quella strada non ci avrebbe messo molto a perdere la pazienza.  
Sam lasciò cadere il borsone a terra e con fare di sfida gli si avvicinò a pochi cm dal volto e gli urlò contro“Non ho alcuna intenzione di stare qui ad ascoltarti. Quella di ieri sera è l'ennesima riprova che a te non importa nulla di me. Dì un po', ti sei divertito? Hai trovato quello che cercavi?Perchè a quanto pare io non sono all'altezza degli standard del perfetto Dean Winchester.”  
Sapeva che Sam avrebbe tirato fuori quella storia, Cas lo aveva già avvertito. Eppure quelle parole gli fecero male comunque. Tuttavia se l'era meritate. L'angelo aveva ragione, se si trovava in quella situazione era a causa della sua boccaccia ma avrebbe fatto di tutto per rimediare.  
“Sam ti prego, ascoltami. Se dopo quello che ti dirò vorrai andartene mi si spezzerà il cuore ma non ti costringerò a rimanere contro la tua volontà.”  
Sam non si aspettava una cosa del genere da Dean. Negli ultimi tempi l'aveva stupito molto col suo cambiamento, ma mai si sarebbe aspettato un atteggiamento così maturo da parte del fratello.  
Quando Dean si assicurò di avere la sua completa attenzione continuò guardandolo negli occhi e dicendo “Sono un'idiota, altro che perfetto. Sono un disastro come ragazzo, non ne combino mai una giusta. Io cerco di esprimermi ma sai come sono fatto, le parole non sono il mio forte.  
Cas mi ha raccontato tutto, Sam. Io non ti ho tradito. Sono uscito senza giacca, senza chiavi della macchina, senza portafoglio. Tutto quello che ho fatto è stato girovagare come uno scemo senza meta rimuginando su quanto mi fossi comportato da stronzo. Non volevo ferirti, ti prego non andartene. Non ti reggi in piedi e morirei a saperti lì fuori tutto solo. Non vuoi parlarmi, vuoi che ti lasci in pace? Lo accetto. Ma per favore, resta.”  
Sam rimase a fissarlo impietrito per qualche istante, poi abbassò lo sguardo. Dean pensava che stesse per mettersi a piangere e invece Sam scoppiò a ridere.  
Lui gli apriva il suo cuore e Sam lo ripagava così?   
Dean era davvero arrabbiato adesso. Al diavolo la pacatezza, la calma, la pazienza e tutte quelle sviolinate che pensava facessero piacere a Sam.  
Si girò per andarsene quando Sam lo afferrò da dietro e lo strinse in un abbraccio. Mentre era ancora scosso dalle risa gli disse“Scusa, scusa Dean. È che non me lo aspettavo da te, mi hai colto di sorpresa. Non ti facevo così sdolcinato, sai? Pensavo che il massimo del tuo romanticismo fosse una scopata al chiaro di luna, e invece...Avrei dovuto immortalare il momento, eri così tenero tutto rosso e con quello sguardo da cucciolo bastonato..”  
Dean era arrossito, Sam sapeva essere un vero stronzo quando voleva. Cercò di divincolarsi dall'abbraccio ma Sam lo fece voltare, gli poggiò le braccia sulle spalle per tenerlo fermo e lo baciò.  
Dapprima fu un bacio dolce, senza ligua. Dean non voleva cedere così facilmente, non voleva dargli alcuna soddisfazione. Poi però Sam spostò la mano destra sulla sua erezione e cominciò ad accarezzarlo. Ed era mattina, ed era solo in boxer, e Sam conosceva bene tutti i suoi punti deboli.  
Dean gemette e Sam colse l'occasione per infilargli la lingua in bocca ed esplorarne ogni cm, con fare disperato, neanche non si vedessero da mesi.  
Sam gli infilò la mano nei boxer e prese a masturbarlo, dapprima lentamente, poi aumentando sempre più la velocità. Come se non bastasse spostò la sua attenzione sul lobo dell'orecchio e prese a mordicchiarglielo. Sam sapeva l'effetto che aveva su Dean, soprattutto quando prendeva il controllo così...  
Dean stava per venire quando Sam si interruppe. Si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di frustrazione e riaprì gli occhi posandoli sul volto di fratello che stava sorridendo con aria di sfida.  
Si avvicinò a Dean e gli sussurrò all'orecchio “Mi dispiace, ma non ti toccherò più fino a quando non sarò ingrassato. E per la cronaca, sono sicuro che sarai tu ad implorarmi di farmi toccare .”  
E detto questo si voltò, riprese il suo borsone e si avviò verso la loro stanza, lasciando Dean perplesso, imbambolato e ancora alquanto eccitato.  
Sì, Sam sapeva essere proprio stronzo quando voleva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve a tutti,   
> spero che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto. Dal prossimo inizierà la storia vera e propria. Credo che posterò un nuovo capitolo ogni venerdì, salvo imprevisti!  
> Il titolo del capitolo è ripreso da una canzone dei the Kolors.  
> I personaggi sono tutti completamente OOC, lo so, specialmente Cas e Dean ._.''  
> Grazie per i Kudos che mi avete lasciato, sono sempre uno stimolo in più a continuare e a portare a termine questa FF.  
> E con questo vi ricordo che se volete lasciarmi anche dei commenti sono sempre ben accetti!  
> Ci rileggiamo al prossimo capitolo ^_^


End file.
